fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Skorpios
Summary Skorpios is the name given to an AI created by the Greek government in order to assist the war. It was designed to be only about war, to avoid useless decisions. This, however, backfired horribly, as the AI couldn't support the idea of war ending. War was the only reasons of its existence. Without war, Skorpios was nothing. So the only solution was to kickstarts a global conflict, by allying itself with the AIs of others big government into releasing their nuclear weapons all over the world. Said world was now in ruins. However, the culprit was obvious. Before going down completely, all humans destroyed their AI. All except one. Skorpios had managed to hide itself into another husk. A children amusement robot. In this form, no one would except it to be a danger. Even though it could have eventually changed body, it seems to have taken a liking to it. After the shock of the destruction of civilization, some of the remaining humans managed to group themselves back together. The usage of steam-based technology combined with more advanced knowledge took prevalence during all this. Most notably, the England Police Force developed an android to protect its citizen: Atmos Calypso. But they weren't the only ones to start gathering weapons. Skorpios had taken many robots and humans on its size, with their supposed goal being to become the most powerful empire to rule the whole world to achieve peace. In truth, Skorpios only wished to force conflict on humanity yet again. Appearance and Personality of the character Skorpios' main form is that of a big blocky robot. It is made out of big yellow blocks, almost like a lego character. It doesn't have many distinctive features on the outside, apart from its facing, with a half-circle for a smile and a triangle for a nose. Its eyes are two black circle that change shapes with its feelings. Its Scorpion form is much more fitting of a killer AI. It is all rusted and black. Its eyes glow a fiery yellow. Each of its members produces sparks with each movements. In its head form, it is simply its own head with the legs from its scorpion form. The S40 form is gigantic. Almost as big as the planet itself, this behemoth is mainly composed out of a big ball of metal. Upon closer look, we can see that it is made of millions of smaller robots, all working into unison like a colony of worms. It is also made out of 4 big legs supporting its weight on Earth, alongside a 5th member, acting like a scorpion tail, where the teleporters comes from. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B '| '''5-C '| 'Unknown '| '''4-C, High 3-A '''with teleporters '''Name: Skorpios Origin: Azathoth's Mind (Genesis of a New World) Gender: Genderless Age: At least 40 years Classification: Body-jumping AI Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Flight | Teleportation, Vacuum Manipulation Attack Potency: Country level '(Gave Calypso a decent fight) | '''Moon level '(Was a danger to Atlas) | 'Unknown '(Wasn't shown in any fight) | 'Star level '(Destroyed a star), 'High Universe level '''with teleporters (Has access to an universe full of infinite energy, that Skorpios can release as beams) 'Speed: Massively FTL '(Kept up with Calypso) | '''Relativistic+ '(As fast as Atlas) | 'FTL+ '(Easily dodged blows from Apollo) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Punched Seraph to another star in seconds) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class ZJ | Class XJ '''| '''Unknown | Class XGJ Durability: Country level '| '''Moon level '| 'Unknown '| '''High Universe level Stamina: Limitless Range: Few Kilometers | Universal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Very High, due to being an AI Weaknesses: 'None Notable 'Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats. Key: Main Body | Scorpion Form | Head Form | S40 Form Notable Attacks and Techniques -Laser: Skorpios can fires lasers in all of its forms, either from its hands, legs or Scorpion tail. -Teleporters: Skorpis S40 has access to portals that can lead to any other universes. For example, one universe is full of Infinite of energy, that can be released in beams. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Additional/Optional Stats Forms: His first from wasn't originally built for combat, however Skorpios upgraded it to the point of matching the Atmos androids. Scorpion form was created as another body with much higher fire power. After its death, it was reduced to simply the head of its previous form. The body S40 was built in another dimension, to be the ultimate machine and to host a new body for Skorpios. Date of Birth: Before the Great War Birthplace: Greece Weight: 500 kilograms Height: 2.1 meters Likes: War, Power Dislikes: Peace Eye Color: Black Hair Color: N/A Hobbies: Creating War Values: Following its reasons of existence Status: Deceased Affiliation: Himself Previous Affiliation: The EU's war force Alignment: Neutral Evil Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Saikou's Pages Category:Flight Users Category:Azathoth's Mind